warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
SnowClan (Jinxxus)
Snowclan Is a Cold Harsh Place, but most cats in Snowclan are able to survive these conditions to how they adapted. The founder Froststar founded Snowclans biome and took over and made Snowclan. Territory Snowclans territory is in a mountainish hilly snowy biome. Clan Hierarchy 'Leader' Edit Clan leaders are responsible for managing and running the clan. Clan leaders are expected to make important decisions and maintain order and harmony within the clan. Clan leaders are given power to change and create new laws but are typically expected to listen to the advice of their selected advisors. Leaders are responsible for heading ceremonies and appointing ranks. 'Advisor' Edit At any given time, there are a total of three clan advisors. These advisors are selected by the leader to give him counsel and advice. Advisors are the second-in-command of the clan, and are responsible for the assignment of mentors and typically settle disputes between members. Advisors have a chance of becoming the next leader during a casting of votes. Leaders can change advisors at any time if they feel that a change is necessary. 'Medicine Cat' Edit Medicine cats collect herbs and heal members of the clan, as well as serve as a spokesman for the ancestors. They are considered masters of their craft. Medicine cats are typically assigned by the leader. Medicine cats hold power near equal to the leaders of the clan. There are typically only one or two medicine cats assigned at a time. They take on the role of a "senior warrior" in the clan. 'Member' Edit Members are the regular cats of the clan. They are usually given training in fighting and hunting, as well as rudimentary training in herbs and spiritual connection. At this rank is when cats are given their suffix based on skill or personality. 'Queen' Edit Queens are she-cats who are pregnant with kits or nursing them, and are typically only given the duty of raising their children. Queens are given a break from their regular duties until their kits are old enough to become apprentices. 'Elder' Edit Elders are retired members of the clan too old or too crippled to continue their duties. Elders are treated with respect in the clan for their service and cared for by the whole clan, although their family members tend to tend to them and apprentices are typically given tasks such as bringing them food and changing out moss. 'Apprentice' Edit Apprentices are the younger cats of the clan, who are training to be members. They are usually assigned a mentor at the beginning of their apprenticeship to teach them general skills, but if they excel in a certain area they may switch mentors to train for more specific roles such as medicine cat and warrior. 'Kit' Edit Kits are are youngest members of the clan and live in the nursery with their mothers until they are old enough to be made apprentices. Kits are not allowed to leave camp without supervision and are considered to be the lifeblood of the clan. Kits are given one-word names at birth that they carry until they become a member and are given a suffix. Names are generally based on physical appearance. Trivia *Snowclan Was not infact founded by Stormstar, But instead Froststar *Snowclan used to be Stormclan or "The Storms Tribe" *Snowclan was accidentaly called Stormclan after i renamed the clan Snowclan History of Snowclan History Here Category:Clans